Which One
by pinkzassy
Summary: Tris is trying to decide if she should choose Uriah or Four. Four saved her life ,but Uriah is more caring and always there. I'm not good at summarys but it is better than it sounds if you get five reviews. Then I'll upload two more.
1. The Aptitude test

Which One?

**Prologue **

I woke up as if today was another day, but it's not. I put on a grey t-shirt and grey jeans that aren't too tight or too lose. Everybody but me is already at the table waiting to eat. I keep on telling them to go head and eat, but I get the same answer every time. "Beatrice we eat as a family." This is why I can't wait to leave Abnegation but there is one problem, I can't leave my family. If I do know one thing, my perfect selfless brother Caleb. Why can't I be like him? I keep thinking no believing that he will stay with our parents, until now.

**Chapter 1 **

**Caleb's P.O.V**

We are waiting for Beatrice to get dressed again. I don't get why she is so slow to school. I its school what's not to love?! "Hi Beatrice," "hey." Hey, hey is all she says wow thanks for being a good sister. I quickly eat my oatmeal and say bye to everybody but Beatrice. As soon as I'm about to leave I say "see ya later Bea!"

**Beatrice's P.O.V **

What's up with Caleb? Anyway I have to start walking to my personal escort. I know what you're saying that is not selfless, but I am not selfless. "Hey baby" my boyfriend Uriah said, "I have to go get a few friends…do you mind?" "Of course not but who are they?" He is quiet then I realize that we haven't kissed. So I kiss him at first it's passionate then becomes hungry, hungry for more, hungry for each other. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, I don't let him I tease him. I take his tongue in between my lips and tug. He finally gives up and says "no, no not my taster."

**Flashback **

_In my junior year I ran into a muscular guy and quickly said sorry. He told me it's okay and if we could be friends. I said yes because my only friends are Christina from Candor and Susan from Abnegation. I knew he was popular so Christina would find me and kill me in my sleep if I didn't tell her quick. The most surprising thing was a week later he gave me his phone number and asked me out. _

**Beatrice's P.O.V **

*Four

*Zeke

*Will

*Al

Zeke is his brother, Will and Al are friends, and four is different. I asked Uriah to tell me his real name, but he said he doesn't know. I walk into school surrounded by five boys. I know weird sight for a small Abnegation girl. I see Caleb and his nerd clan, he shakes his head in disapproval, but I told him if he told mom and dad about me Uriah. I will tell Uriah and his friends to kill him in his sleep. Uriah drops me off at my locker. His is in the other hallway and so are Al, Zeke, and Will. Four's is in my hallway, when I'm about to close my locker a boy pushes me up against my locker. "Hey do you believe in love at first sight-or should I walk by again?" It's Peter I'm going to have some fun, "Yes I do and I think I've seen enough." I say then he says, "So when should we go out?" "hmm, how about when I'm dead" then I knee him in the balls. Uriah was already at my hallway laughing. He knows what I can and can't handle. So he is laughing, because someone thought they could flirt with his girlfriend and get away with it.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**A/N I'm going to make Tobias/Four and Zeke how they were in the story. Four trainer and Zeke a Dauntless born trainer with Lauren. **

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Tori the Dauntless lady said that I have three test results (Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless). I had to choose one so I could be safe so I choose Abnegation.

I was given a note saying that I got sick from the Aptitude Test. Since the bus doesn't come yet I wait till school is over. I see a black blur and then hear a train coming. I walk towards the person. I know that if you scare a Dauntless you are wishing for a death wish.

The person looks oddly familiar as I get closer I see who it is. "Uriah?"

**Uriah P.O.V. **

I was walking towards the platform waiting for the train when I hear my name. "Tris, Tris what are you doing out here?" For some reason I think Tris is going to ask to jump on the train with me. I couldn't risk that I mean… "First off I wasn't even going to ask you, but now I'm going to.

Oh and I just wondered what somebody could've been doing out here." "Why is it that all the girls I love have death wishes…" oops I just told Tris that I love her and I told her about Marlene. "Who is Marlene?" Man I got to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Yes you do" "She was my girlfriend; about two years ago she died." Tris told me she was sorry, but I told her she didn't kill her. That Marlene put it on herself for letting Jackie shot a muffin off her it a real gun.

Tris: "Could you teach me?"

Uriah: "hmm"

Tris: "Could you teach me how to jump on and off trains?"

Uriah: "Of course but you have to do me a favor later."

**Tris's P.O.V. **

I am scared for what Uriah has in mind, but I want to know just to be sure. I almost fell backwards off the train, but lucky me my wonderful, loving, caring, adorable, hand… "Why thank-you my beautiful lady." Uriah rudely interrupts while bowing down at the end. " . . . ! Uriah smile fades into a tight lipped frown in his eyes have so many emotions.

Sad, Angry, Mad, Sorrowful, etc. "Let me show you" Uriah told me. I knew what he meant and I sort of have a fear of it. "Tris I will wait as long as you believe you are beautiful and you are worth the wait." I then gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped off because the train was nearing Abnegation. "I will get you for that remember the bet." I remember the bet know.

"Ughh, I hate you Uriah" "Nope you know you love me Trissy!" When I learn to use a knife I will kill him.

oOoOo

When I get home I see my parents crying. My arm is roughly grabbed by someone, Caleb. "Beatrice where have you been!? You made Mom and Dad send out a search party." I put my head in my heads when I feel something wet tears. "I-I-I just got sick from the Aptitude Test and I was just so sleepy so I took a nap on-on a bench. I'm sorry." Next thing I know all my family is hugging and crying.

oOoOo

Today is the day where I choose to live for the rest of my life. I do my normal morning routine and head down stairs for breakfast. It is the same as every day except I get to take a look in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" My Mom asks "no, terrified. Were you nervous during yours?" "Like mother, like daughter." My mom answers finishing my bun. Then we start walking towards the Hub.  
**Andrew's P.O.V. **

I know that my children are going to follow in me and Natalie's footsteps. It is the Erudites turn to host the ceremony and none other than Jeanine Matthews is hosting.

We were best friends growing up but, then as we got older I could see how mean, cruel, and selfish she was. Now I see that I have made the right choice.

I am brought out of thinking when I hear Caleb's name being called. I call out to him "See you soon." My heart breaks when he drops his blood into the water. Then I get little hope for my dear Beatrice when I hear her name.

Before she goes she tells me and Natalie that she loves us. I start to silently cry when she drops her blood into the sizzling stones. Natalie is the only family I have left my kids have left us.

My dream of living my kids and their kids is gone. I leave with Natalie to get the initiates ready for initiation.

**Tris's P.O.V. **

Once I walk to where the Dauntless are screaming and yelling. I am met by the lips that love me and I love back. "My brother told me that he was in a search group looking for you. I can't lose you." He tells me muffled by my hair.

He was crying because of me I can't do one thing right without hurting the people I love. "Uri, I will never leave you and let's get going!" He laughs then tells me to follow him. I follow him down a million stairs and then we are off running again.

Now we are about to climb a rod that leads to a train track. "Uri, are you crazy or are they trying to kill us?" "But, oh my darling this is just the start, now let's jump some trains!" Uriah yelps and pretty soon all of Dauntless born are whooping.

I see Christina about to fall off the train so I run over and grab her hand pulling her on the train. "Thanks" "Anything for my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

We sit for about 45 minutes until a Dauntless born yells that we have to jump. Seeing that Uri already jumped I grabbed Christina's hand and tell her together. "Together" then we jump landing with a few scrapes and sore bones.

Uriah who was looking around saw me and whispered, "I knew you would make it." "Sure that explains why you were looking around." "Okay fine you caught me, but I have my reasons." "Which are?"

"To make sure you didn't get hurt seriously and to make sure all of lazy bastards weren't making a move on my gi-" he was interrupted by a dauntless leader, Max.

"Listen up Initiates I am Max the head leader here in dauntless. Now we believe in…" he goes on and on about what the dauntless believe in. "Now who would like to jump first." Nobody was moving so I volunteered "Ohh the stiff going first now that is funny!" A candor yells I think Peter. I look down the hole and see darkness.

I take off my dress and hear "The stiff is showing some skin!" I throw my dress at him he catches it easily. Leaving me in a tight tank top and leggings. "Wait, no cover your eyes it's hideous!" Uriah punches him in the nose so hard I can hear the crack from here.

"After you M'Lady!" Uri yells as I'm jumping I yell back "It is my pleasure!" Darkness consumes me then I hit something hard, but soft at the same time. I bounce up then dozen hands come out of nowhere.

I grab the closet hand and am met by hazel brown eyes that I know only have two owners. "Zekeybear" "Trissypoo" I growl at him because he knows I hate that name and to be fair I did call him Zekeybear. "Name" a guy standing to the left of Zeke growls. "Tris" "Make the announcement Four." "First jumper-Tris-Abnegation!" A crowd whoops from out of nowhere and chants my name over.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 **

**Tris's P.O.V **

Next after I'm off the net I hear a very high-pitched scream. "Really Uri you had to scream now you make me a pansycake's brother!" "It is okay sister I won't tell them our secret!" "You missy are a disgrace to Pedrad history! Oh and you let Trissy here jump before you, I just I just can't!" Zeke whines dramatically while the rest of the compound is on the floor laughing. "Zekey-Bear did some one wakey upy on the wrong side today!" Knowing Zeke hates that name and is beet red.

"Trissy remember that I tra-" "Enough all of you, be quiet before I kill you two before initiations over! And you Zeke I thought you said you were going try be scary not ultimate gossip mode! Third jumper Christina!

There are 10 transfers and 11 Dauntless-born:

Tris-Abnegation

Uriah-Dauntless

Christina-Candor

Peter-Candor

Will-Erudite

Trixie-Dauntless

Molly-Candor

Drew-Candor

Xavier-Dauntless

John&Johanna-Dauntless

Edward-Erudite

Myra-Erudite

Al-Candor

Lillian-Dauntless

Anabelle-Amity

Charlotte-Dauntless

Connor-Dauntless

Colton-Dauntless

Ethan-Dauntless

Isaac-Dauntless

After everyone was done Eric jumped down and Zeke shouted over all the noise. "Welcome to Dauntless! I am Zeke one of your Trainers…"Then they do a sound off "Eric" "Lauren and the best for last, I present to you the all mighty, in all his glory, well what he has, Four!" Four scowls at Zeke While Zeke is just a beaming sunshine.

oOoOo

Apparently boys and girls sleep in the same dorm. The dorms are conjoined so that whoever wakes us won't have to walk to the other dorm I guess. I change into well more like Christina made me go a shopping spree and squeezed me into a sweet-heart lined black peplum shirt and red leather pants with black combat boots.

As I'm walking out some grabs me behind at first instinct I try to elbow my intruder. Then they grab my elbow and turn me around and say "Whoa, feisty there Trissy. Any way Uriah told me to go find you because funny thing he said you haven't had Dauntless cake yet?" I know that he is going to try to kidnap so I back up a little "Oh really hehehe I'm just heading down to the pit to get some tattoos."

He starts to grin evilly then gets real close and whispers "Turn around." Knowing I don't have any choice I turn around. I am faced by Will, Al, and surpsingly Four and Peter grinning evilly. I ask four what he is doing here and he told me was bribed and Peter added a me too in there. I slowly step to the side and am surrounded by Dauntless Zeke yells "Mission:

No

Life

Level

Dauntless

Cake

Proceed!" I am lifted up by everyone and they are yelling "MUST! EAT! DAUNTLESS! CAKE!" Now I am sitting at an empty table with Uriah beside me "I hate you." "Nuhh you wuv me. Now eat it! Eat it!" By now everyone is chanting it I grab a fork and take a small bite pretty soon I am shoveling the rest into my mouth.

I see Uriah trying to eat some of my so I scream and run onto a rock out of sight on the Chasm. I let out peaceful sigh and almost finish my cake when I hear. "You are going to share that right?" I look up and see Four and I have learned that with Dauntless cake all people of opposing gender and/or same gender eat or so that's what I do.

"Sure…" I say handing him the cake then at last minute I shove the rest in my mouth. He then looks surprised and like he lost his most beloved thing. Four pulls out a weird technical thing and types something and brings up to his ear. "Hey Uri, you see funny thing Trisatethecakeitriedbutshefooledmeandatitatlastsecondpleasedon'truinmyego!" Four says in one breath I laugh.

**Uriah's P.O.V. **

I'm waiting for Four to call that he got the cake. He called he doesn't have the I'm mad very mad. Now it's time to get payback:

_Dear Lauren,_

_I have always secretly loved you. It's just that work has been getting in the way and I love you so much it hurts. _

_Lovingly, _

_Four _

_P.S. Meet by the Chasm at 6:30. Xoxoxo _

Number one down, two more to go.

_Dear Four, _

_I know I seem mean and but, that's because I only want my love to see that side and couldn't take being mean to you anymore. So my love Four will you please at least come to the chasm just to hear me out in person. Remember chasm at 6:30. _

_Caring, _

_Eric _

_Dear Eric, _

_I just love how you make the best choices for Dauntless. Even how your hair smells. Well anyways I'd love to see you later. Possibly the chasm at 6:30 don't forget. _

_Young and stalking, _

_Lauren _

**A/N if I get at least 10 reviews I might update two on wendsday. That's all have some cookies and smiley faces. (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::)**


	4. Letters to my Creepy Stalker Love

**Chapter 5 **

**Eric's P.O.V. **

I am finishing up some reports for Max and daydreaming about ruining Four's life. When I see note slipped under my door. I get up and grab it when I see it's by Lauren.

_Dear Eric, _

_I just love how you make the best choices for Dauntless. Even how your hair smells. Well anyways I'd love see you later. Possibly the chasm at 6:30 don't forget. _

_Young and stalking,_

_Lauren _

Okay that was creepy, but I'm going to go tell her that she needs stops. I will have the honors of kicking her out of Dauntless. Like really _how your hair smells. _That's creepy, but I could have some fun with this.

**Four's P.O.V. **

I am walking towards my apartment thinking about Tris. The sad thing is she is dating my best friends' brother. When I walk into my apartment I see a note on my refrigerator. It says:

_Dear Four, _

_I know I seem mean and but, that's because I only want my love see that side and couldn't take being mean to you anymore. So my love Four will you please at least come to the chasm just hear me out in person. Remember chasm at 6:30. _

_Caring,_

_Eric _

Okay that was weird Eric loves me and wants to meet me at the chasm.

**Lauren's P.O.V. **

"AAAHHHH, OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" I can't believe this Four loves me I knew he was looking at when that little skinny 12-year-old-bodied Abnegation girl. "Lauren are you okay in there!" "Yeah, guess what?" "What Lauren.. " "FOUR ASKED ME OUT!" "Good for you but I thought he liked the stiff?" "Well she is past I'm future." "Okay but let me doll you up." "Huggh I am only doing this for Four."

**Uriah's P.O.V. **

I sit and watch Eric show up first then Four and Lauren come at the same time

{Regular, Eric bold, Four italics, Lauren}

"Sooo, you like how my hair smells?"

"**Eric you're a softie?" **

"_FOUR I KNEW WE WERE MEAN'T TO BE NOW WE CAN BE LOUR!" _

"What, I'm not a softie, and Lauren you stalk me and love Four wow?"

"**Lauren let's get this straight I'm not interested same thing for you Eric that would just be weird." **

"_But Four I love you and Eric you're a creep so back off my man." _

With that she kisses Four long enough for me to get it on tape. Then Four goes bezerk, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU MY HEART IS SET ON SOMEONE ELSE AND ERIC I WILL NOT FORGET THIS PERHAPS SOME INITIATES WILL BE INTERESTED!"

Now that's done I have to go find Christina to get Tris a present on her made-up birthday (August 26, two days from today).

Mystery P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about her she enters my mind second, I blink my eyes, go to sleep she is there. That's why I must do this. She must be mine. Not his, and can't help but wonder if she is Bea the girl I scared away. I think about her small frame, her blond hair, bluish-grey eyes, how brave she is, how selfless, how smart. My Tris.

**Now I wonder who the mystery pov is. Should this be an Uritris or Fourtris? R/R **


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Tris's POV **

We started training yesterday; if I practice more I could probably hit dead center every time. As I put down my gun I realize everyone is looking at me. I look at my target there is one hole. And it is in the middle. "Stiff, come over here since you don't need any more gun training. The rest of you worthless pieces of shit stay with Four." I wince when he cusses because I was an Abnegation, but Caleb and Susan were let's "friends with benefits" and had a very vocal time.

I follow Eric to another a training room. When suddenly he pushes me up against a wall and kisses me ferociously. "What the fuck! I have a boyfriend." "Well… forget him I'm a dauntless leader and if you got to know me better you would know that I may be mean but do you think people would shit their pants." Eric whisper-yells, "I have a boyfriend, that I love, not some pierced rat!" "Fine but once I find out who he is I will kill him you'll be my sex kitten." With that we walk into a training room full of teenagers. "Lauren the stiff is yours till stage 2 she is too good for transfers so now she is considered Dauntless-born till stage 2."

Lauren tells me to get three knives and a gun so they can see why I am so good. I am rewarded with silence and wolf whistles. "Find a bag and get to work if you don't know what to ask anyone but me." I see a free bag and ask the boy next to me happens to be Uriah. I ask him if he can help me he didn't see me enter the room because he was hard to work on his bag. He quickly turns and around and kisses me for at least a minute. But hey I am not one to complain when his lips are on mine.

"What how come Uri got her I thought I could teach her some things?" I try to play innocent even though I know what he is talking about. "Like what?" "You'll just have to come over and see for yourself…" "I would love to do that some time but with my boyfriend and perhaps try brushing your teeth. Whew."

oOoOo

I can't even move the bag and Lauren made me stay until the bag moved. Suddenly I feel a hand on my stomach and a soft, but stern voice. "Keep tension in the middle. You don't have a lot muscle so use your elbows and knees." I do what Four told me to do and 10 minutes later I am on my third bag.

"That is good for today." After that I go and get lunch with an unhealthy amount of cake.

oOoOo

After my death (SHOPPING) with Christina. I finally go to sleep. I am woken by a kiss and when those wonderful lips I fake a pout. "Aww, little Trissy don't cry I got youy a special-ecial gifty." I quickly get dressed when I find Uri talking to one of his friends-Colton.

**Christina's POV **

I can't believe this Uriah is giving Tris a promise ring. It's for her to have to have hope while he is gone.

**Uriah's POV **

(Time skip 3 months)

It's been three months since I gave Tris that promise ring. I am proud she got in first with me following in second. She picked dauntless leader and tattoo artist. I picked faction ambassador and dauntless-born trainer. Zeke asked me during initiation to go and explore what's outside the gate.

I still haven't told Tris I'm going to tell her when she comes home from a meeting. Once I hear keys jangling I rush to open the door. "Wow someone is happy to see me." Then she gives me a passionate kiss, but I have to tell her something.

"Tris, I need to tell you something." There is a pause then she says "So do I."

**Tris's POV **

I had taken three tests already and my cycle is late. I tell him to go first. "I am going on a trip outside the fence with Zeke and a few others we might not be back in at least 8 months." Since I'm pregnant my hormones kick in I just full out start crying. Uri tries to get me to calm down.

He asks what's wrong I say, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N **

**Aww poor Tris her baby's father is going off to the unknown while she has to go through the process by herself. I am so nice to live y'all with a cliffhanger. I think that I'm going to keep being nice and make Tris not keep faithful. Guess you'll have to keep reading. R/R please**


End file.
